


Озеро

by Tykki



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кристин принимает помощь в расследовании.</p><p>Бета: [Рыжий] Призрак</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озеро

Кристин привычна к тому, что помощи извне у членов Наследия обычно бывает не так много. Большинство тех, кто верит в сверхъестественное, либо находятся на положении городских сумасшедших, либо как раз связаны с Тёмной стороной и являются объектами расследования. Поэтому, когда профессор местного колледжа, к которой она обратилась за сведениями об озере неподалёку, снимает очки и смотрит внимательным и пристальным взглядом, Кристин напрягается.  
\- У вас очень необычная сфера интересов, мисс Адамс, - замечает профессор. - Фактически, последний час вы меня расспрашивали об убийствах, несчастных случаях и таинственных исчезновениях вблизи нашего озера в течение полувека и явно придаёте этому большое значение. А вот полиция, знаете ли, гораздо прозаичнее ищет маньяка, топящего своих жертв. Но вас, похоже, живые подозреваемые не беспокоят.  
\- Я просто хочу уяснить для себя историю района, - обезоруживающе улыбаясь, пытается выкрутиться Кристин.  
Профессор на это не покупается.  
\- Для этого у вас слишком целенаправленные вопросы, мисс Адамс, - она делает многозначительную паузу. - Скажите-ка, вы, случайно, не что-то вроде охотницы за привидениями?  
Кристин думает о том, что что-то в этой женщине насторожило её с первого момента встречи. То ли то, что сложно было понять её национальность: профессор - невысокая, смуглая, коренастая, с лёгкой чужеродностью черт, но говорит чисто, без акцента. То ли цепкость в её взгляде, из-за которой в недавних убийствах мигом хочется заподозрить именно её. То ли что-то ещё, что трудно было вот так сразу вербализировать, и из-за чего Кристин решает пойти ва-банк.  
\- А если и так? - спрашивает она, глядя на собеседницу с вызовом. - Выгоните меня, профессор Саммерс?  
Против ожидания, та улыбается.  
\- Мне нравится ваша прямолинейность, мисс Адамс. И вообще-то я доктор, но зовите меня Вивьен.  
Кристин молчит, поскольку ответа на свой вопрос ещё не получила.  
\- Я вас не выгоню, - после паузы добавляет профессор... доктор. - Наоборот, я рада, что не у одной меня такие мысли. Я, видите ли, живу здесь много лет и понимаю, что как-то на работу маньяка в наших тихих местах это не слишком походит. А вы, мисс Адамс, производите впечатление разумного человека, так что я готова рискнуть и поверить, что вы и правда справитесь с потусторонним.  
Настоящая помощь извне от тех, кто верит в сверхъестественное, у членов Наследия бывает не так часто. Но Кристин тоже решает рискнуть: в конце концов, пока она изучает этот район, может погибнуть кто-нибудь ещё, а так информацию ей перескажет специалистка.  
\- Кристин, - она протягивает руку. – Называйте меня Кристин.  
Доктор Саммерс кивает и пожимает ей руку.  
  
\- …Кристин, когда вы признались, чем занимаетесь, я была уверена, что у вас и инструментарий соответствующий, - спустя два часа вздыхает она.  
Они подняли все странные истории, связанные с озером, и решили остановиться на секте, действовавшей неподалёку в конце семидесятых. Ходили слухи, что там практиковали человеческие жертвоприношения, но никто так ничего и не доказал. Доктор Саммерс на это пожала плечами и сказала, что это озеро – самое глубокое в штате, так что его дно может хранить великое множество разных секретов.  
Поскольку убийства происходили в любое время дня и ночи, и единственным общим фактором у них было место, они решают предположить, что это вслепую мстят духи жертв. Тогда-то доктор Саммер и осведомляется наконец, какими средствами они планируют с этим бороться. И вариант: «Подручными», - её не устраивает.  
\- Ну если вы профессионалка, - настаивает она, - у вас должно быть что-то припасено. Электромагнитные ловушки, осиновые колья, что там в таких случаях помогает?..  
\- Ни то, ни другое не поможет точно, - быстро усмехается Кристин. – Так бывает только в кино. Но у меня есть возможность сделать пару звонков, чтобы нас пустили в хранилище улик – может быть, мы найдём что-то полезное, связанное с этой сектой. По моему опыту, индивидуальный подход всегда работает лучше всего.  
\- Ну как скажете, - недовольно вздыхает доктор Саммерс. – Вам, в конце концов, виднее. Но как же мне было бы спокойнее, если бы вы сейчас выудили из-под стола саквояж и начали сортировать оружие… Неужто мы просто пойдём на озеро неизвестно с чем?  
\- Вы не обязаны со мной идти, - качает головой Кристин. – Это, в конце концов, моё дело.  
\- Я сказала, что помогу. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы эти смерти уже наконец прекратились.  
  
К счастью для их расследования, в участке просто ленятся утилизировать улики такой давности. Кристин снова радуется, что занимается этим не одна: сваленные безо всякого порядка коробки значительно быстрее раскапывать в четыре, а не две руки. И именно доктор Саммерс в итоге находит нужную, судя по надписи расплывшимися чернилами. Внутри немного бумаг, ещё меньше – предметов. Кристин интересуют именно последние, но она осторожничает и надевает перчатки прежде, чем за них браться. Не хватало ещё получить с них отпечаток присутствия, чтобы призраки жертв решили, что она тоже из секты.  
\- Какая гадость, - комментирует доктор Саммерс, из-за её плеча рассматривая ржавый серп, и мясницкий нож, и куски заострённых прутьев. – И как глупо со стороны полиции было поверить, что на этом нет крови…  
\- Они, может, и не поверили, - возражает Кристин, краем глаза читая заключение лаборатории. – Но тогда средства для обнаружения были гораздо менее совершенны, и хорошей чистки для орудий убийства хватило.  
\- А потом про это дело просто забыли, - мрачно кивает доктор. – Я думаю, мы первые, кто влезли в эту часть архива в последние десять или даже пятнадцать лет. Но, надеюсь, ваш визит заставит их всполошиться, Кристин.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - соглашается та. – Наша задача – прекратить то, что творится сейчас, но я бы очень хотела, чтобы справедливость была наконец восстановлена.  
\- Хорошее качество. Что мы будем делать теперь?  
\- Теперь, - Кристин аккуратно пакует часть предметов в сумку, - мы позаимствуем это, пока никто не спохватился, и отправимся на кемпинг. Вы умеете разводить костёр, Вивьен?  
\- Скаутство прошло мимо меня, - насмешливо фыркает доктор. – Но я знаю, где мы по пути сможем купить жидкость для розжига.  
\- Отлично, - Кристин застёгивает на сумке молнию и выпрямляется. – Ведите.  
  
Когда они оказываются на берегу озера, Кристин тоже очень хочется, чтобы в её руках была какая-нибудь «электромагнитная ловушка». Что-то, на что можно с уверенностью положиться. Потому что, как ни крути, каждый раз они изобретают способы борьбы с противниками заново и никогда не знают заранее, сработают ли они.  
Хотя они верят. Кристин тоже верит сейчас. Всем сердцем.  
Доктор Саммерс нервно оглядывается, пока они разводят костёр, и её сложно не понять: всего уже было четыре жертвы, и нет гарантии, что на пустынном берегу озера они не станут следующими. Кристин не пытается её успокоить, только говорит один раз:  
\- Помните: вы не виноваты в том, что с ними случилось.  
С озера начинает ползти туман, и эти слова словно впитываются в него, пропадая в воде. Кристин держит спину прямо, когда кладёт поверх горящих веток предметы, украденные из полицейского хранилища. Когда она снова переводит взгляд на туман, в нём начинают угадываться лица.  
\- Мы добьёмся для вас справедливости, - громко обещает она, заставляя себя не вздрагивать. – Вот то, чем вас убивали. Огонь заберёт вашу кровь, которая так и осталась на этих предметах, как бы ни пытались её смыть ваши убийцы. Но сейчас им ничего не удастся скрыть. На других предметах кровь ещё есть, да, но мы используем её для того, чтобы добиться наказания. Вам нет нужды убивать: на берегах этого озера давно не живут те, кто причинил вам зло. Не причиняйте зла и вы.  
На миг ей кажется, что этого достаточно, и её услышали. Потому что часто призракам нужно хотя бы отсутствие безразличия.  
Но потом из тумана вылетает щупальце и устремляется прямо к её горлу.  
\- Я на вашей сто-!.. – хватка сжимается, Кристин тщетно пытается её разжать, перед глазами быстро мутнеет.  
Но светящиеся ладони доктор Саммерс, которые стискивают туман и заставляют его рассеяться, она видит ясно.  
\- Послушайте эту женщину! – сурово говорит доктор, глядя в туман. – Раз уж меня не захотели послушать. Вы сами не видите, что она не такая, как ваши убийцы? Так что ж вы им уподобляетесь?  
Других щупалец не вылетает, и Кристин пользуется моментом передышки, вытаскивая из кармана костяной наконечник и занося его над костром.  
\- Я уничтожаю то, что оборвало вашу жизнь, и клянусь добиться справедливости! – восклицает она. – А то колдовство, которое удалось совершить ценой вашей крови, закончится здесь и сейчас!  
И она ударяет наконечником о серп, лежащий сверху, и даже не обращает внимания на огонь вокруг руки.  
Серп разлетается на кусочки. И прутья под ним начинают плавиться, хотя температура костра совершенно не настолько высокая.  
Люди в тумане словно выдыхают в один голос.  
А потом вокруг становится чисто.  
Кристин смотрит на доктор Саммерс, не выпуская костяного наконечника из руки.  
\- Ну что вы, - улыбается доктор. – Я вам вреда не причиню. Приятно, впрочем, видеть, что какое-то оружие вы с собой носите.  
\- Какие-то проверенные средства у нас всё-таки есть, - пожимает плечами Кристин.  
\- И правильно, - кивает доктор Саммерс. – Хотя самое важное средство – вы сами. Если все в вашей организации сияют так же, как вы, то я понимаю, почему вас слушаются призраки и боятся демоны. Я никогда не любила крестоносцев, но вы верите в своё дело гораздо конструктивнее.  
\- Кто вы?  
\- Уроженка Британии до того, как она стала Британией, - усмехается доктор Саммерс. – Мы всегда предпочитали, - она кивает в сторону озера, - жить вот так. К сожалению, я отстранилась от людей и слишком поздно узнала про мерзавцев, устроивших у меня на пороге свои чёрные мессы. Во мне много магии, так что мне души погибших не поверили – знаете, я тут уже даже домой не могла некоторое время вернуться, они на меня нападали постоянно. Но вы – другое дело. Спасибо вам, Кристин. Вы можете пойти обратно и заняться обещанным восстановлением справедливости. А озеро я дальше очищу сама.  
Пока говорит, она отступает прямо в воду, и Кристин не знает, как ей помешать, и надо ли это.  
\- Я буду следить за местностью, Вивьен, - предупреждает она. – Если вы солгали, я приду за вами.  
\- Конечно, Кристин, - кивает та. – И я с удовольствием ещё поболтаю с вами, если вам захочется. Просто приходите к озеру и позовите меня по настоящему имени: Нимуэ. Я приду.  
Гладь воды смыкается над её головой, и Кристин остаётся одна рядом с догорающим костром.


End file.
